12 Days of Christmas
by Somnus Verus
Summary: Hermione just had the worst Christmas Eve ever. Lucky for her she has 11 more days to make it right and maybe even find love.
1. Chapter 1

There wasn't anything better than Hogwarts at Christmas time, at least in Hermione's opinion. Garland was strung from every staircase and lights sparkled throughout every corner of the castle. There was a gigantic Christmas tree in the Great Hall and a more modest one in a cozy corner of the Gryffindor common room. Christmas time at Hogwarts was nothing but magical. Even after all the loss, and heartache that had plagued everyone from the past year Hermione finally felt a sense of healing.

Many things had changed since the final battle, the once bubbling new relationship between Hermione and Ron had fizzled out quickly. On the other hand Harry and Ginny's relationship never seemed stronger. People were moving on in the Wizarding World and it seemed everyone around her were coupling up not wanting to be alone the first Christmas after Voldemort.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Hermione was enjoying her last breakfast with Ginny before the holiday.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the Burrow?" Ginny asked for what seemed to be the tenth time this morning.

"I'm sure Ginny, I don't need to be there if Ron decides to brings home a new girlfriend." Hermione explained. "Besides this is the first Christmas without Fred it should be just the family."

"But you are practically family Hermione." Ginny answered.

"I just don't think it would be appropriate, besides it's my last chance to really enjoy a Hogwarts Christmas." Hermione said changing the subject, "I'm lucky that McGonagall invited us 8th years back to get a proper education."

"Well promise me you wont lock yourself up all break doing homework." Ginny chided, "I heard a bunch of 7th and 8th years are having a party at the Three Broomsticks on Christmas Eve, Harry wants to stop by after dinner, say you will be there."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I'll think about it."

Shaking her head Ginny started to protest. "No thinking, you need more human interaction. Ever since things ended with Ron you've thrown yourself back into old Hermione. You could have had any job you asked for instead you came back here."

"I wanted an education," Hermione countered back.

Ginny looked back at Hermione thoughtful, "You know you can not pause your life. You can't keep waiting around for Ron to realize he made a mistake."

"That's not what I'm doing," Ginny gave her a pointed look, "I promise."

"All I'm saying is it would be nice to see my best friend back, you know the confident, in your face Hermione that fights for the underprivileged, and put her enemies in a jar." Ginny laughed lighting the mood.

Hermione laughed, "Well there is always a chance of a Christmas miracle!"

"No, a Christmas miracle would be you getting laid." Ginny giggled as Hermione threw a piece of toast at her. These were the times Hermione treasured having Ginny around, in the last few months their friendship had grown into one you could only build with a fellow girl. As much as Harry had been there and nothing would break their friendship sometimes nothing beats having a girl as a friend.

"Ha, Ha." Hermione linked her arm with Ginny and pulled her out of her seat. "Come on I'll walk you out." They walked arm in arm enjoying the atmosphere of the holiday break that was upon them.

They walked out of the great hall as something or someone slammed into Hermione. Papers went flying and a sound on an inkbottle smashed to the ground sending ink right at Hermione.

"Bollocks." Hermione looked down to see Draco Malfoy frantically picking up papers.

"Just great." Hermione commented angrily after she eyed the side of her jeans. They were covered in ink.

Draco looked up at Hermione and gave a half smirk, "sorry Granger." Hermione just stared did he just apologize; she vaguely registered Ginny helping him with his papers as they both stood up. An awkward silence settled amongst them, "right, well thanks." Draco said before walking down the hall.

"What was that?" Hermione ask flabbergasted, "Since when dose Malfoy do school work?"

"Since when are you a snot?" Ginny asked

Hermione snapped her head back laughing nervously, "Are you serious, its just Malfoy."

"Maybe, we don't know the whole story."

"Ginny are you feeling alright, it sounds like you are defending Malfoy?"

Ginny gave a frown, "I would have expected a little more compassion from you." Hermione was confused, what was going on here? "I'll see you tomorrow night yea?" Hermione nodded and Ginny turned and walked out of the castle.

"Wait," Hermione called her voice fading. "I was going to walk down to the station with you." She stood there for a moment looking down at her ink stained pants feeling less in the holiday sprite and a little more lonely.

Hermione spent the rest of the day on her own. She acquired a space in the library where she began and completed most of her holiday schoolwork. To her annoyance Draco just so happened to be at the library as well. She hadn't thought much about him, he pretty much kept to himself all year. He was quite in classes and Hermione could not remember him saying anything nasty to anyone all term. When had he changed and why was she just noticing.

After the library Hermione made her way down to the great hall for dinner. There mustn't have been a lot of students here over the break because the four long house tables were replaced with one small round table. McGonagall and Trelawney sat at the table. The other professors must have taken leave to spend time with family. Only two other settings were place on the table. That only meant one thing, her and Draco were the only students left in the castle. She knew she was going to be the only Gryffindor here over break but she would have thought there be more students not able to go home. She sat down at the table greeting both professors and looked at the empty seat next to hers. The group began to eat and Hermione started to feel slightly bad that Malfoy didn't show up for dinner.

When Hermione got back to the tower she went straight to her bedroom, taking off her Christmas sweater and stained jeans she noticed a tiny box on her bed. Carefully she picked up the small box and opened it a paper note laid on top. It read:

The days will pass

Twelve like that

A lesson to be learned

The clock is ticking

Time is all you have

Take your turn

The clock is striking twelve

"Strange," Hermione whispered to herself. She put down the note and pulled out what look to be a large marble. Laying it out in her hand the marble seemed to glow. But before she had time to think about it, the glowing had stopped. Too tired to think too much of it she placed the marble back in the book and put it on her bedside table. She hopped into bed. Tomorrow would be better, it was Christmas Eve and nothing could go wrong on Christmas Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

**12 Days of Christmas Part 2**

Day1

Hermione awoke on Christmas Eve to a tapping on her window. She rolled out of bed groggily stumbling over to the window and was greeted by an ugly what would seem angry barn owl. Opening the window she snatched the letter from the animal and close the window quickly as it tried to snip at her fingers. She gave a nasty face to the old owl, not feeling guilty at all for not giving the rude beast a treat she normally would have. She opened her letter, wondering who would send her a letter, one that seemed to look pretty official, on Christmas Eve.

It was from the Ministry no less, but it was what was in the letter that made Hermione's stomach drop. This was like many others before them explaining that as of today the Ministry still hadn't been able to locate her parents in Australia. She sighed in defeat it was just another reminder that she was alone this Christmas. It was frustrating enough with all her other problems that had been occurring over the past couple of months.

Hermione ripped up the paper and tossed it in the trash by her desk. What kind of people sends a letter like that the day before Christmas anyway? Really they could of at least waited until the holidays were over. This was not the best start of her Christmas break. Hermione quickly got dressed and decided to go to breakfast nothing else could possible get worse then it already was.

Once she made it to the great hall she remembered there were very little students that would be showing up for meals. A couple professors were sitting down a few seats away from Draco Malfoy; he was already sitting and eating his breakfast contently. She walked over to the table when Professor Trelawney called her over. Not wanting to seem rude in front of her other professors Hermione stepped over with a smile on her face.

"Good morning" she said politely.

"Ah miss Granger, I was doing some tea levels this morning and I must warn you…" Trelawney said frantically waving her arms about.

Hermione did her best to try and not let her annoyance show. "It's okay professor I like leaving my day up to chance, I'd rather not know of the future."

Stepping back a few steps to safety she threw herself into the seat across from Draco. "Already having a bad day?" Draco asked. Hermione shot her attention straight to Draco and frowned.

"Well good morning to you as well," She said sarcastically.

Draco began to laugh which startled Hermione, because Draco Malfoy never laughed at least in front of her. "Sorry, morning." She nodded and began to fill her plate with an assortment of breakfast food.

For whatever the reason it seemed like Draco could not stand the silence between them. "So why did you decide to stay for Christmas? He asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders not in the mood to have a conversation, "I happen to like Christmas time here at Hogwarts."

"Didn't want to visit Potter and Weasley?" She stared back at him annoyed with his questioning.

"They are with their family"

"Shouldn't you be too?" Draco asked but wasn't able to finish his thought.

Hermione rolled her eyes and snapped back "shouldn't you?"

"Right, I was just asking no need to jump down my throat." Draco went back to looking at his plate.

"You spent the majority of this term not talking to me and it was rather nice." Hermione seemed to have lost her appetite and grabbing a piece of toast she called over her shoulder "bye Malfoy."

Nothing had been going right all day. Madam Pince had locked up the library before leaving Hogwarts to spend the holiday away with her family. Hermione's plan was ruined, how was she going to work on her Charms essay without access to the library? This would throw Hermione's homework schedule completely off. The rest of the day seemed to go in the same direction. Hermione walking back from the library forget to skip the trick step and fell into it. She had been stuck for two hours before McGonagall found her. Bad luck just seemed to follow her everywhere she went.

Currently Hermione was staring at her mirror looking defeated. Her hair was a mess and she couldn't quite seem to fix it, there was nothing she could do it was hopeless. Her outfit wasn't any better. "This is as good as it's going to get," she said giving herself a pep talk before heading out to go to Hogsmeade.

Walking into Hogsmeade seemed magical. Twinkling Christmas trees were lining the street. The shop windows were decorated just for Christmas and the smell of pine needles were wafting around the air. Feeling much better she took a deep breath before hurrying into the Three Broomsticks.

The day was an absolute disaster. By the end of the night the actual party would look like a frat house run amuck. Neville had drank too much and threw up somewhere in a corner plant. A seventh year Hufflepuff got into a screaming fight with his girlfriend outside. A Ravenclaw was found making out with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hermione had somehow accidentally walked in on Harry and Ginny making out in the bathroom. Theodore Nott got completely hammered and went around telling people inappropriate stories and gave Hermione a hug that lasted a little too long, while Seamus broke one of the windows. All in all it was the worst Christmas Eve party she had ever been to.

Hermione was currently seated at the end of the bar doing her best to ignore people. She noticed Draco slide into the seat net to hers. "What do you want now Malfoy?"

He shrugged, "nothing I'm just wondering why you're sober?"

"I don't need to drink to have fun."

"Well it looks like you are not having any fun sober either." He said with a smile.

What was wrong with him, Hermione pondered, why was he trying to play the nice guy? "I've seen an awful lot of you today and I don't like it"

"You really are a Grinch this year." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked to the front of the Three Broomsticks Ron had walked in with pretty blonde girl, blue eyes, and perfect.

"Just great" whispered Hermione.

Draco looked over as well "I don't know what you ever saw him Granger."

"You wouldn't understand"

"I understand more than you think I do."

"You don't know me so just stop" Hermione snapped again she felt slightly bad he had been there for the brunt of her anger all day.

"Right, so I can see when I'm not wanted again." He said shifting out of his seat.

"Yes you aren't wanted"

"Why are you being such a bitch," Draco asked. "You know what forget it I don't even care," He jumped off his stool and walked out of the Tree Broomsticks.

Hermione was left by the bar sulking over her holiday drink. When she finally decided she had enough Hermione turned getting up from the bar. What happened next would haunt her for the rest of the year she just knew it. She smacked right into one of the waitresses and the trey of drinks spilled all over her. Again this day couldn't get any worse, everything in that moment seemed to be in slow motion. The whole establishment seem to all be looking in her direction. Ron and his new girl stared at her with surprised and disgusted. Hermione never felt more embarrassed then she did in that moment. She hastily ran out of the Three Broomsticks and started walking back to Hogwarts.

After taking a shower cleaning off the last of her humiliation Hermione looked over at the marble in the box still not knowing whom the sender of the mysterious gift could have been. She snuggled up with her cat willing herself not to cry. If only she could have a do over, this was a beginning of a truly awful Christmas holiday.

…

Day 2

Hermione once again woke up to tapping on her window. She ignored it not wanting to get out of the safety of her bed. But with a heavy sigh she assumed she should probably get up since it was Christmas. Walking over to the window she froze. It was that same nasty owl form yesterday. He looked even meaner than she remembered. Carefully opening up the window she grabbed the letter. Today wasn't her day because the rude owl bit down on her hand before flying away. Cradling her wounded hand she sat down and opened her letter. It was the same one she got the day before. Strange maybe with all the excitement of the holidays the Ministry accidently sent two.

She threw the letter once again into the trash and got ready for her day. It was only when she decided to go down to breakfast that she realized that no presents had been delivered to her that morning.

Walking into the great hall Hermione spotted Draco sitting isolated away for the professors just as he did the day before. She felt quite guilty the way she treated him last night so with a heavy heart she once again sat across from the blonde. He looked up from his breakfast and smiled at her.

"Good morning Granger," He greeted. Hermione was surprised she was sure he should be rather unpleasant to her considering the events that had taken place less then twenty-four hours ago. Maybe she had been too quick to judge; maybe he was the more mature one. He laughed, "You know usually its customary to say good morning back and not ogle the person who greeted you."

Normally Hermione expected hostility form Draco Malfoy so it was unusual to see the young man carefree and friendly. But really when was the last time he was actually rude to her? Long before the war had ended for sure. A sinking feeling crept into Hermione's stomach Ginny was right she didn't know this Draco at all.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for last night." Hermione blurted out. "It was rude of me to say the things that I did."

He looked at her confused, "As much as I appreciate the apology I have know idea what you are talking about."

"Come on Malfoy, at the party, you weren't that drunk were you?" Hermione persisted.

"What party?"

"The one at the Three Broomsticks you know last night Christmas Eve." Hermione said annoyed.

"Granger, what are you taking about today is Christmas Eve." He said laughing, "nice one you really had me going there for a minute." He resumed eating his meal.

The next thing she knew Trelawney sat in the spot next to her, "Ah miss Granger, I was doing some tea levels this morning and I must warn you…" she said frantically waving her arms about. It was like déjà vu, hadn't Trelawney said the exact same thing yesterday. "Excuse me professor sorry to interrupt, but what day is it?"

Trelawney's magnified eyes blinked behind her spectacles. "It's Christmas Eve, you know the day hold a lot of magical properties."

"What! Can you repeat that?"

"She said its Christmas Eve." Draco interrupted then turned to address Trelawney, "Granger's got her days mixed up."

"No I do not. Today is Christmas, Christmas Day!" She sounded frantic she could here it in her voice. "I get it, this is some sort of a trick." She stood up addressing the whole great hall, "is everyone in on this?"

Draco stood up slowly, "Granger are you okay?" She had enough and left to go strait to her dorm room. The rest of the day ran similar to the day before she even got trapped in the staircase again. She went to the Three Broomsticks that night and sure enough similar events had played out like the night before. Getting back to her room that night she prayed that this was all a dream and that tomorrow would be Christmas.

Day 3

When she woke up again to the same tapping on her window Hermione feared she was going crazy. She refused to repeat the day again. She locked herself in her dorm room for the entire day hoping the nightmare would be over the next morning.

Day 4

She knew she wasn't dreaming after she woke up to the tapping again on the 4th day of Christmas Eve. She marched down to breakfast and sat down again across from Draco. "Good morning" He greeted her like the other day.

She smiled and returned the greeting "Good morning Draco." He smiled at her, and for the first time she really let herself admire him. He really wasn't bad when he didn't have that consent scowl on his face; he looked quite handsome if she was going to be honest with herself.

"Hmm I must have done something right you called me Draco." He said laughing, "Or you want something from me."

"As a matter of fact I do need your help." Hermione said leaning closer to Draco so the teachers couldn't overhear their conversation. "Okay Trelawney is going to come over to me any second talking about tea levels and other nonsense, and I rather not listen to her lecture." Draco nodded.

Sure enough Trelawney sat in the spot next to Hermione and began her speech. "Ah miss Granger, I was doing some tea levels this morning and I must warn you…"

"Granger!" Draco yelped breaking Trelawney's attention away from Hermione. "I need your help on that essay today."

Hermione was taken aback what was he going on about? She saw his head ever so slightly shift to Trelawney and understood. "Of course, we should go now." They both got up and rushed out before Trelawney could say another word.

Once out of the Great Hall Hermione turned to Draco. "Thanks for that, and like I was saying I need your help."

"I thought I just helped you out?" said Draco leaning against the door to the Great Hall. "Besides how did you even know she was going to do that?"

Hermione began to fiddle with her hands. "Right that's why I need your help, you are going to help me break into the library I need to do some research."

"Wait, wait a second." Draco had his hands up, "You want me to break into the library so you can do some research?"

She nodded back slowly. "Yea, why else would I need your help for?"

"What the hell," Draco said pushing himself away from the door, "What could go wrong?"

About five hours later the question of what could go wrong was answered. Draco had managed to break into the Library in a record time, but Hermione was never able to do her research in the end because McGonagall caught them in the act. She was very disappointed in Hermione but Draco seemed to have gotten the brunt of the lecture until Hermione confessed that it was her idea.

So here they were in the trophy room on Christmas Eve in detention. They had been polishing trophies all day it seemed the Hogwarts elves were instructed to bring lunch and dinner to the pair throughout the day.

"You know of all the things I could be doing tonight I never thought Id be in detention on Christmas Eve with you." Draco said getting rid of the silence.

"Well, believe me it is better than going to that party at the Three Broomsticks." Countered Hermione. "I bet you ten galleons that Neville Longbottom threw up in one of the plants because he drake to much."

"How would you know that?" asked Draco. Hermione shrugged her shoulders smiling and went back to work.

"So why was McGonagall so hard on you today?" Hermione asked looking for conversation.

Draco looked up from his task at hand. "Really you don't know?"

"No, otherwise I wouldn't ask you." Said Hermione.

"I'm on probation of sorts." Explained Draco, "beside for the job I am trying to get after leaving this place requires me not to get into trouble."

"What kind of job are you planning to apply too?" Hermione asked curious.

Draco paused in silence before answering, "What Potter didn't tell you?"

"What would Harry tell me what job you are applying for?" Hermione was a bit confused.

"It doesn't matter now, I got in trouble, and a whole half a year of school wasted because I couldn't stay out of trouble." Draco explained while he rub the trophy in his had extra hard.

Hermione now felt even guiltier then she did before. She didn't know Draco was on probation otherwise she would have never asked for his help. "I'm sorry"

Draco looked back up, "It's not your fault Granger, I should have known better."

Hermione sighed, "Don't worry Malfoy, tomorrow everything will be fixed and it's going to be like none of this ever happened. Trust me."

Draco chuckled sarcastically. "Yea right." If only he knew Hermione thought. Tomorrow none of this would matter. Tomorrow she would forget the library and figure out another way to stop the repeating of Christmas Eve.


End file.
